House Glover
House Glover is a noble house from the Wolfswood in the North of Westeros. They are loyal vassals of House Stark of Winterfell, and have their seat at the wooden stronghold Deepwood Motte. Their lands extend throughout the Wolfswood, north-west of Winterfell. The head of the house is the Master of Deepwood Motte. Members * Galbart Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte, the current head of the family. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Glover is a loyal and reliable vassal of the Starks. Their castle is a motte-and-bailey wooden castle located inland but close to the Bay of Ice. House Glover's sigil is a mailed silver fist on scarlet background. Other minor vassal houses sworn to the Glovers that have not appeared in the series: House Woods, House Branch, and House Bole. Technically, the Glovers are stated to be a "Masterly" House, not a full major noble House - which would go towards explaining why Greatjon Umber would be insulted at being commanded by a Glover. However, George R.R. Martin has admitted that he didn't really think out a full system of titles for different degrees of rank within the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms. There actually doesn't seem to be any functional difference between "Masterly" Houses, such as the Glovers and other major Houses like the Umbers. There are basically three tiers of noble family under each Great House such as the Starks: major Houses who answer only to the Great House of the region (i.e. the Umbers), minor lordly Houses who serve another intermediary noble House (House Marsh serves House Reed), and knightly Houses - unlike lords, knights do not have the power to dispense justice and executions on their own lands. Some minor lordly Houses also directly serve the Great House of the region, given that a feudal system isn't entirely a delegated hierarchy, but the ruling family gathers strength from its own lands. Thus minor Houses such as Cassel and Poole also serve the Starks. At any rate, because the Glovers answer to no intermediary lords but to the Starks themselves, and local lesser Houses in turn serve as vassals to the Glovers, there really doesn't seem to be any functional difference between the titles. Apparently their "Masterly" rank as the "Masters of Deepwood Motte" has to do with being marcher lords of a sort, responsible for governing the wild regions of the Wolfswood. During the ironborn's invasion, Asha Greyjoy takes Deepwood Motte with her forces, holding Sybelle and her children as hostages. Members *Galbart Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte ** Robett Glover, Galbart's younger brother and heir. Taken captive by the Lannisters at the battle of Duskendale. ** Sybelle Locke, Robett's wife. Held captive by the Ironborn at Deepwood Motte. *** Gawen Glover, Robett and Sybelle's son. Held captive by the Ironborn at Deepwood Motte. *** Erena Glover, Robett and Sybelle's newborn daughter. Held captive by the Ironborn at Deepwood Motte. *Ser Jorah Mormont's first wife was a member of House Glover. She died after a miscarriage. *{Ethan Glover}. Traveled with Eddard Stark to the Tower of Joy, and died in the skirmish there. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) de:Haus Glauer es:Casa Glover ru:Гловеры zh:葛洛佛家族 Glover Glover Category:House Glover Glover